everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parrotbeak
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ever After High Wiki page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 05:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi parrotbeak, my website is won't be working for a while so i wont be able to upload pics but my friends on tumbler can or you could go to monsterhighdolls. they have pics you can use.the other mh character i heard that will be getting a spin off is robecca and that she is going to robo high. i beleive this is just a rumor but their is a robo high trademark that is active so maybe it could be true. one thing i noticed is not all the trademark websites have the same info for ex one site said this trademark was abandoned. others say is active only time will tell. i will be lookout to see if this is a rumor or true.Wondersoflife (talk) 14:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Why hello there, stranger! Should've known you were the founder XD And to be honest, I wouldn't pick anyone else ^_^ You're an awesome leader, Parro - I know you're gonna turn this wiki into something great. ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ *waves* Hey-o; quick question :) I've been meaning to be an admin for quite sometime now, mostly on the MH Wiki, but seeing how that's actually going quite swimmingly and that it's this place that needs a lot of work done, I was hoping I could maybe sorta possibly be an Admin here. I know the guidelines - I've read them up, you gotta be at least 13 (obviously am, have been for almost half a year now ^_^), have a good sense of reasoning and such (despite my short temper, if I'm given a few minutes, I can talk with someone about bans, rules, etc. - I also don't care all that much for anons either, but I can deal with them.), I've been on the MH Wiki editing for who knows how long (I had a fiasco with accounts before - previously known as -XoXo for about a year, then Death from Cuteness and now who I am to this day) and I know most of the functions for editing. Also, I'm online everyday during the work week - although not so much on the weekends. And it might be a tad bit slow in the summer because of a job I got at my local library, though I'm sure I can snag about an hour there ^_^ So yeah... :) Maybe consider me? ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ Hello Would it be okay if I helped out on the wiki? I would like to help add pages and stuff, if that's okay with you. I added a page for Cedar Wood as she had a speaking role in the webisodes. Thenaturals (talk) 14:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Howdy! Hi, I'm TheHatter, or Hatter, or Matt... Anyway, I was wondering if we could have Word Bubble Templates on this Wiki? Also, I tried making a template page to test it out, but I don't think it worked. I didn't actually post the page, I just tested it. TheHatter (talk) 00:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Heh heh, I get what you mean. Do you need me to delete these photos? I will! Usababe :D (talk) 16:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've grabbed my favs. You can delete them now! Fanfiction As of this morning, there is on www.fanfiction.net, a section under Cartoons for Ever After High. (I'm the one who asked for it.) Currently there are 3 stories. There is also a section for Monster High, with 240 stories. 17:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Robert Re: One: GAH. Thank you for telling me that. *bangs head against wall* That c&p was actually on purpose - I thought the link would automatically navigate to the talk page of whatever Wiki I was on... guess not. Two: Well, I honestly think that me being an admin would do great for whatever community I'm in. I know my way around Wikis quite well, I know most of the programming and am always eager to learn more, I'm sociable and fun - not one of those scary admins (there's quite a few of those on the other Wikis I've browsed :P), and as for experience, I think I'll find out more about the Wiki in general, which - like I said - I'm always up for doing. I know that those probably aren't very good reasons, but all I really wanna do is just make this Wiki a better place and my powers are limited with being a regular user, but I'm sure I could do so much more an Admin. (I totally won't get power-crazy, I promise ^_^). And as for checking up on the Rules once in a while, I can do that - it's no biggie. I get how growing Wikis like this one can go through a lot of change :). My OCD will kill me later for not having a clean talkpage, but I'll live with it. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 08:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) One more thing... I can't seem to change the logo's file format, so never mind that, but how's this for the background of the wiki? A splash of color would be nice, hmm? :) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 08:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) kyaaaa~ *hugs* Thank you for making me an Admin. *salutes* I will make you proud! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 15:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Alrighty, down to business Mrs. Founder~ For a characters page, have you already got one planned and in the works, or nothing in mind yet? I don't wanna start on anything if you already have one started and such. But if not, how would you prefer it be organized? List the 4 from the first wave as the "Main" and the rest as supporting (because that hardly seems the case as it seems to just be the 2 main. Apple and Raven, and their best friends in Wave 1), or Apple and Raven as the "Main" and the rest as supporting? Or how about separating them into Royals and Rebels, of course waiting until we know for sure what side mostly everyone takes. If not, there's always opting for a simple list. If you've already got this figured out, let me know. I'm sorta curious and always happy to help~ [[User:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 19:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Understood! Also thanks for remiding me to update my signature, I guess I never really got around to doing so. One more thing, is the offer for adminship still up? I don't want it right now, I want to get acquainted with formatting and editing as a regular user here first, so I can be more familiar with it before I jump into holding power here. If the offer's still open, keep it warm and cozy until I'm comfortable enough to accept, but if not, I understand since this wiki is kinda small, but I'm always open if you ever need any extra authority around here. I'm guessing it'll be around the time when my high speed internet data returns so I can edit more easily, and also if the time comes can I ''pretty ''please have the job of editing the badges? Thanks in advance to whatever your decision is~ '''Cupcake says:[[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 20:30, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing Guidelines I'd like to make that page, but I don't really know how to get it all organized and such. (I know, my first day as Admin, and I'm asking you a question that's probably obvious *facedesk*) So, what rules or whatever do I have to set? Just gimme the basics and I'm pretty sure I can go from there ^_^ Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 21:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) mmkay. *salutes* On it, boss. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 21:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Understood Ah, okay. I didn't know it was just a trademark, I thought it was apparently officially confirmed through facebook or what have you. Ah well, my mistake~ '''Cupcake says:[[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 16:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The Futtuuurrreeee I was wondering, and of course this a lengthy project and not something that needs to be started anytime soon, but once EAH gets fleshed out a bit more and we get a decent look at our cast, would you like to implement a sort of Fairytale history pages, like the Monster history pages on the MH wiki? I'm not sure myself, while it does seem like it'd be a nice addition, fairytales aren't as...broad as monsters, and much of the info is pretty straightforward so in a sense one could say that aspect is better left to just linking to the story. Of course, this is all hypothetical at the moment. '''Cupcake says:[[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 20:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Well... I'm guilty of using Visual Mode everytime. (What? >_> It's easier...) But I promise to do what I can and make sure to learn the Basics of Source Mode. *salutes* You can count on me. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 09:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello!!I'm Harmi.. Came here to say that I want to help editing this wiki. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/winxclubfanon/images/3/36/Go_Musa%21.gif 03:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) hi i wondering if you need anymore admins Congrats :) Hi! Congratulations on the wiki! It's amazing! Just to let you know that I've joined the wiki officialy :) Hope to see you around xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxx First Time Well this is the first time I left a message on someone's wall so tell me if I do this correctly or how to do this. Anyways I changed some things on a few pages on ever after high because I saw a mistake. I wanted to tell you this so you know because I'm not sure if I should inform you first or just go ahead. Hi! I just would like to say i'am added the Legacy Day on Raven Queen profile.(This is not a problem,right?) Primadonnagirly (talk) 14:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Time to get cracking Permission to add a Trivia section on characters? It's most likely going to be about their names. But I'm just wondering if its to early and you want to get the wiki more organised first? Magic Crackles (talk) 23:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Le Question... Hi. Would it be okay if I made a blog post to show my new OC when it's finished? Or should we just wait until we get an EAH fanon Wiki? TheHatter (talk) 11:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, of course I'd be happy to start a fandom Wiki! I'll get onto it right away! TheHatter (talk) 11:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod, I created the Wiki before I read the message. I named it 'Aver After High '''Fanon Wiki'. Is there a way to change this? Also, (just a thought) maybe the regular Wiki could have the Royal background because it has the right info, and Fandom could have Rebels background because it is 'writing new destinies'? Just a thought. Understood! I'll get on it right away. (hopefully) Now I think of it, is something like this necessary for the MH wiki? Magic Crackles (talk) 12:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll take the Royals background (It's just a pink version of the Rebels one). And just to clear up, are we okay with Fanon Wiki, and not Fandom Wiki. Sorry if it's not right. TheHatter (talk) 12:43, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, but I did put a summary up for Raven's Tale-Story of a Rebel. The Article Stub I'm sorry about the article stub. I was trying to make a category page for the Royals in EAH because I saw one for rebels. I tried to make it but I couldn't figure it out. I went to help but I never found anything so I read that only admins can delete pages completely so I thought that you would delete the page anyways.Bimbola1 (talk) 13:17, June 9, 2013 (UTC) C.A. Cupid image Hi! Sorry but why do yo delete the full look of C.A Cupid in EAH photo on her character page?I think when i uploaded that is correct for her profilie and better than this picture.Because on my image is just her character only. Apologises and Question Hello Parrotbeak! My name is Zena, and first of all, I want to apologise for my haste edit to Ashlynn and Hunter's pages. As you might know, the Monster High Wikia is affiliated with the Monster High Fandom Wikia. I have recently created the Ever After High Fandom Wikia, and I was inquired whether or not we could affiliate the two wikias with each other? If not, I fully understand. Thank you. User:iEatIdiots approved. 07:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I have posted a message on his page about the current situation, and I shall be awaiting his reply. Once he does reply, I shall let you know. Meanwhile, if you're curious, the link to the wikia is here: click me! User:iEatIdiots approved. 06:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'm currently putting it up now. User:iEatIdiots approved. 02:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) hi ''Shilpanighosh (talk) 19:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) how can i deactivate my account ? I have to tell you something. This Wikia Contributor made a page called Backgrounders and all they put was one word which was 'love'. Should the page be deleted or should you just edit it? Pulling a Celestia on Maddie Is there any particular reason you deleted the changes to Maddie's character page where it talks about her dress? They clearly pulled a Celestia for the doll (or pinkified her, if the constant expy jokes have made you wary of using MLP terms). Talking about changes between the show and the dolls should go in the appearance section, right? Thank you! Jisu (talk) 19:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. I only used the term "pulling a Celestia" because that's exactly what Hasbro did to that character and why, so I wanted to use it as an example. "Pinkified" is a better term if you want to avoid references to other series or franchises. (Still not really sure why you reverted the edits on "New Salem" down at the MH wiki, though, since I outright stated the references and explained why New Salem is ''not the main setting or the location of Monster High like people seem to think it is. But okay.) Jisu (talk) 21:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok :) I didn't realise.. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 19:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Super exciting opportunity with Mattel and Ever After High Wiki Hi Parrotbeak, we have a cool opportunity to do some exclusive things with Mattel around Ever After High and the EAH Wiki. Would love to talk to you more about it, but would rather do it over email. Can you drop me an email at annette@wikia-inc.com? Will give you all the details. Thanks!! Acardwell415 (talk) 22:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Acardwell415 Sorry!! I got carried away Okay! I'm wasn't sure if they were official anyway Fairy Tales I apologize for the incovience and completely understand your reasoning for deleting my work. I was simply just trying to expand the Wiki in the best way I could and hope that this did not upest you. I will ask before adding infromation to the Wiki from now on. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvience. ~ Annie ♥ ~ (talk) 20:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply My lack of activity can be attributed to my less than preferrable internet situation, so I can't really promise I'll be as active as possible, especially since my personal life has been just as hectic. With that in mind I'd still like to be an admin, but if you want to wait until my situation is a little more stable that's okay. By the way though, I've heard that Toni was away because of Summer camp. Cupcake says:[[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 11:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) That'll work. I'll try to be more active but things are kinda rough so no promises. '''Cupcake says:[[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 13:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Duchess Swan Do you think she warrants a page? She plays a pretty big role in the diaries after all. '''Cupcake says:[[User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 09:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) EAH theme song Okay so I wrote down what I heard. Is it good?Bimbola1 (talk) 21:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I was wondering why my pictures I added were removed, if you don't mind my asking? Thank you. Moondream6 (talk) 04:47, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Transcript? Hello Parrotbeak! I was wondering, about the episodes, do you think it is possible for us to have transcripts for them on the Wikia so people can find quotes more easily? I'm actually halfway through transcripting the screenplay of Raven's Tale, myself. You have? Great! I'm thinking of a sub page, maybe adding "/transcript" after each episode page? Of course, then comes the difficulty of actually putting the transcript on... maybe with the HTML so it doesn't go all fuzzy on us? Also, do you think we could have it in screenplay format? It's much easier on the eyes that theatre script format. Thanks! User:iEatIdiots approved. 09:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I saw! I think they look very good, getting all the indents equal so we can easily see where the dialogue starts and begins. As for scenes, maybe we could have an slugline, for example: EXT: BOOKEND BOUTIQUE – DAY Just a suggestion! You don't need to follow it or anything. User:iEatIdiots approved. 23:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Characters Birthdays Okay I'm on the EverAfterHigh website and I have unlocked the characters cards which has their birthays on them. Here they are: Maddie-June 8th Apple-May 13th Raven-November 25th Briar-August 9th Would you be able to put this on their profile?Bimbola1 (talk) 10:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Transcripts Hi, Parrotbeak! I put "Apple's Tale" transcript on the wiki using your template. There happened to be 3 parts (though, sometimes dividing on scenes is really hard). I'm concernded about headings in 2nd, 3rd and so on tables, and spaces between those tables. Would you mind taking a look? Letice (talk) 19:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, sure. I understood what to do with formatting. And yes, I'll do Raven, but later. In the morning. Also I got Stark Raven Mad, Maddie-in-Cheif and Here Comes Cupid. I'll try to add them too. Letice (talk) 21:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yes, that looks pretty nice. Thank you for revisions. Now when we're done with released episodes, It'll be easier. Also I think it's better to use the same system for all teachers. We call Milton, Jiles and Baba Yaga without using Prof., so in Stark Raven Mad it's better to refer Piper as Pied Piper (his name is mentioned in Raven's bookmark story). Letice (talk) 13:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage link Hello Parrotbeak. Can you add polish language link (pl:) to the main page? Thanks in advance. --Evangelyn (talk) 10:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hot News! On Tuesday, July 16, 2013, a U.S. federal trademark registration number 86011260 was filed for ALISTAIR WONDERLAND by MATTEL, INC. with the description DOLLS, DOLL CLOTHING AND DOLL ACCESSORIES. Shay2wice (talk) 22:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Shay2wice Understood. I just figured other users might like them, or even make use of them. If I have noticed anything, fans of the series already like to use what resources they can. Hello! Image Upload Error Hi Parrotbeak, I was trying to update the Facebook page with today's picture of Tiny. When I tried to add it to the gallery, it gave an error message about extension hooks. I thought it was because it was a jpg, so I tried uploading it as the png it was originally, but it didn't work. Something about the name triggers the spam filter. Is there no way for people to delete their own pictures? Sorry for the multiple uploads! Kellicopter (talk) 22:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I tried adding it again and for some reason it worked! But still, can users not delete pictures that they uploaded? Kellicopter (talk) 00:22, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ha, ok good to know. Thanks! Kellicopter (talk) 18:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) "oh carrots" lol! Not a problem. Kellicopter (talk) 19:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) hi parrotbeak!!!!!!!!! i was thinking if i could be a admin of ever after high wiki but if i can't i am ok about it if you can get back to me as soon as possible thanks -Muffin thats ok but if you need any help i will be there -Muffin Cartoon Pages I've noticed that on the cartoon pages that a person can get confused because of the way it's typed out. The way it's written is that you put down the characters actions in that webisode then put a period. After you put the period, you put the webisode the last sentance was about but than continued with another sentance that has to do with another webisode making a person who reads it a bit confused or get the wrong information. Example- :'''Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel He supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. Nonetheless, he tries to hang out with Raven while she helps along Madeline's campaign, which earns him a painfully slapped-on campaign badge.' So a person could think this would have happened in Raven's Tale when it did not. So can I be able to fix this?Bimbola1 (talk) 01:38, August 11, 2013 (UTC)' Hello!LadyKittee (talk) 01:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Main page stuff Once Mark gets in I think I have a solution for the news section that might work, what if instead of the background we just do the header "EA High Community News" and leave the background color (even though it does look pretty) off? That way no matter how long or short the news section is, it'll still just be a header and news, and there won't be that background to worry with. The only other solution would be to say okay news will only ever take up this much space, and then you'd have to worry with making news items short/long enough to fill the space, and I know that's not really something you want to do right? Sena 14:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) sorry Ok sorry Parrobeak, and I found out you made this wiki around May 7th my brother's birthday that's really cool, well I'm again sorry. Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 14:27, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Advertising link on main page We added a text link to the bottom of the affiliates section as per our conversation, I wasn't sure what text you would want, so if you would like to change it at all, please feel free. http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mainpage_Box_Affiliates Cheers, Sena 18:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I threw a on the text, but other than that you gave me something perfect. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Love it when that happens :) Sena 19:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Fiction, Merchandise, and Design Okay, I've been working on the Fiction, Merchandise, and Design section that we talked about previously. I put it on my user profile page just so that I could tweak and test...I haven't added images or text or proper links, I just took the MHWiki code and tried to tweak it a bit so it would work on the mainpage here. I think resonable next steps, if you're happy with the way this looks, would be for you to put in the images/text/links you want and then put it on a template page, and then you could put it on the main page under the "Affiliate" sections. What do you think? http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xean Sena 17:04, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think this works perfectly and I'll get to the images/text/links asap! Parrotbeak (talk) 17:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome! Glad to hear it, I made sure it was the same width as the other pieces in the left column, so really all you should need to do is fix those things and create a template page etc. but let me know if there are any issues. Sena 17:22, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: Just noticed that the book section has this text...I thought it maybe should be changed from Monster High to Ever After High, but wasn't sure..."Two book series have been published. The first, Monster High, is written by Shannon Hale and contains four books. " Sena 20:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Merch Oh i was just meaning to indicate it should be in the left column, not really where in the column. Placement is totally your call. For the poll, I've centered it, and I think I got the "poll center" text to center properly as well, let me know what you think. Other language links are a bit out of my realm, I couldn't get it to pull in either. Can you link me here to all the languages you want to add, and I'll see if someone with more know how can take a look for us? Sena 14:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :The poll is looking fab now. :I only have the Dutch one for now. (And the Polish one, but that was some time ago I added that and it was no problem. Neither did I have to do anything to get the Polish wiki to be able to link to ours.) Other language-wikis don't seem to exist yet. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:14, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we got the lang links working, double check will you? Sena 17:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, good, it's working! Might I enquire what the problem was? Parrotbeak (talk) 18:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :::From what I can tell there's a place where staff has to go on community.wikia to pre-enter the languages so that they'll work properly. This is the first time I've encountered it though. Sena 18:48, August 22, 2013 (UTC) well then Could you please tell me how to make a wiki go official? They are two wikis I'm trying to get people to check out. I'm utterly sorry for the comment on Kitty's page please forgive me I didn't mean to say it rudely. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 22:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Vanessa Princess A user called yaona456 made a page called Vanessa princess daughter of the vampire princess is this character real or not what do you think I think not because vampire princess belongs a mh not eah Soz Sorry for not signing off Okay Parrobeak. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Frau Holle, that's intresting I'll read the tale. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 16:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Wait Parrobeak I've read Frau Holle before it's in my 365 stories and fairy tales I think it wasn't called Frau Holle but.. I'll look for the book :) Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It was called Mother Hulda :) I forgotten that tale since I haven't read my 365 Fairy Tales, Rhymes, and other Stories book. P.S Also I didn't mean to put a photo in I just added a link. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Parrobeak I've found photos of Ever After High Displays from spain on facebook that will send you to a spain blog, would you like to see some of the photos in the blog it's amazing! I'll put in link in if you like. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 17:13, September 21, 2013 (UTC)